


尘之屋

by styx



Category: Epic of Gilgamesh
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>人与城市粘土造就，归于尘埃。</p>
            </blockquote>





	尘之屋

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In the House of Dust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495) by [kindkit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindkit/pseuds/kindkit). 



标题：尘之屋（《In the House of Dust》）  
  
原作：kindkit  
  
作者电邮：[kindkit@livejournal.com](mailto:kindkit@livejournal.com)  
  
作者博客：<http://kindkit.livejournal.com>  
  
翻译：styx  
  
原文网址：<http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/22/inthe.html>  
或：<http://kindkit.livejournal.com/327532.html>  
  
衍生派别：苏美尔史诗《吉尔伽美什》（《Gilgamesh》）  
  
配对：吉尔伽美什/恩奇都  
  
等级：PG-13  
  
摘要：人与城市粘土造就，归于尘埃。  
  
作者注：假使你没读过那部史诗，这便是简介。吉尔伽美什是乌鲁克之王，因建造了城市的环墙而闻名。不过他是位暴君，因此诸神创造了一个野人恩奇都来作他的 朋友（并把他的心思从暴政上拉开）。恩奇都同羚羊一道生活，像它们一般吃草。不过一位埋设套索的猎人，恼火于恩奇都毁了他的陷阱，雇了一位神妓来诱惑他。 随后，根据史诗所言，“野兽们纷纷逃开；恩奇都变弱了，因他如今开了灵智，心中有了一个男人的思想。”  
  
就史诗所言，吉尔伽美什爱恩奇都“如同一位妻子”。两人历经了许多冒险，直到诸神决定他们必须因杀死天牛而受惩。既然吉尔伽美什不仅是王，还是三分之二的 神（故事是那么说的——数学问题没有解释），惩罚便落在了恩奇都头上，他病死了。悲恸的吉尔伽美什动身前去寻找不朽。他勉力拿到了一棵可以让他恢复青春的 仙草，可一条蛇在吉尔伽美什睡着时把它给吃了。挫败的，吉尔伽美什回到乌鲁克，献身于治理城市。  
本文有声版下载：<http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/210758.html>  


  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆  
  
  
 **尘之屋**  
  
原著：kindkit  
  
  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

  
  
  
  
  
  
当医师们开始彼此交换眼色，凑在一起交头接耳，吉尔伽美什知道自己就要死了。他告诉管家他想要人把他抬到宫殿屋顶上。医师们不喜欢这样，可即便虚弱得无法站起身来，吉尔伽美什依旧是王。  
  
天很热，时刚过午，他能嗅见替他打扇遮阳的奴隶们身上涌落的汗水味道。呼吸颇是艰难，下方的城市悄然静寂。日落时分会好些，可他想要看看城墙。  
  
他建造了环绕乌鲁克的这些城墙。它们厚过两人高，高过棕榈树。建起它们花费了三年，城里的半数男人投身于此。到得最后国库枯竭，人民被征税到近乎无可承受。吉尔伽美什还记得问起首席书记官那些砖头是不是黄金打造。  
  
他亲手奠定了第一块砖，为了取悦诸神。粘土在他手里感觉坚实，沉甸甸的，可当他把它搁到地上，它像是渺小而脆弱。那叫他想起战争，它多么轻易便可杀死一个人。粘土，就如肉体，较之它被赋予的任务是那么软弱。  
  
多少砖头了，如今那城墙上？一定有记录的。许许多多的，记录下这般那般一个月的这般那般数目的砖头，由这般那般一位制作者制造。可吉尔伽美什怀疑书记们永远没法儿把它们统统汇总。这些城墙比之他们能在一块书写板上涂写的任何东西更宏大。每块砖头都铭刻上他的名字。  
  
他曾经希望，在他手捧永生之花又失落了它之后，他能够透过这些城墙永存。他的名字会被讲述，他的治世会被铭记，只要城市长存。可城市又算得什么，城墙又算 得什么，除了凡尘俗物，一如建造它们的双手一般命中注定难逃灭亡？在他的旅途中，他曾见过不成形状的土墩，也曾是广殿华宫的。它们那为人遗忘的国王籍籍无 名，泯然亡者间。  
  
城墙外，远远的，吉尔伽美什能瞧见山坡上一群羚羊。野兽生而无知，死而无畏。人徒然羡慕而已。  
  
***  
  
孩提时，他常常看着他母亲宁孙女神读信。请愿者给她送来满是赞美与祈愿的信。有时候她会把一封念出，赋予那些看起来仿佛鸟爪痕迹的奇奇怪怪的记号以声音。 大多数信来自牧者，请求健康的羔羊，羊群里莫要生出腐蹄病。吉尔伽美什过去常想象那些言辞的通道，自某些牧羊人掉光了牙的嘴巴到一位书吏灵巧的手指，到一 位女祭司，到女神本人。粘土中的印记比之大多数人行得更远。  
  
宁孙也写信，有时候。写给他父亲——不是他的神性之父卢加尔班达，她的丈夫，而是他的另一位父亲。吉尔伽美什只知道他的名字，纳姆塔尔。  
  
她写了什么，他从不知道。她不把那些信念出声，不过却任由他旁观她把铁笔压上柔软的粘土。词句在她手下如同花儿一般绽放。  
  
当一封信写好，她把它在太阳下晒干。接着她把它砸碎，用研钵和杵捣为尘土，像一个仆人般用她自己的手。之后，她埋葬那些尘土。  
  
到得吉尔伽美什明白纳姆塔尔身在亡者之地时，他已足够大到同战士们一道消磨时日了。如果他母亲依然写信，他也从未瞧见。  
  
***  
  
一开始，恩奇都常常为没有了羚羊相伴的孤单而哭泣。当他同吉尔伽美什一道狩猎时，有时候他会扔下他的弓与箭，他的长矛与匕首，冲猎物叫唤。他发出可怕的喧嚣，咆哮怒吼，咕咕唧唧，流产的词句音节。听力所及范围内的所有野兽尽数惊慌逃走，那便是一日狩猎的终结。  
  
“我曾经能同它们说话，”恩奇都说。“真的。它们是我的家人，我的朋友。而接着我迷失了自己，就为了跟一位城市娼妓操一场。脂粉、香水和甜言蜜语。畜牲也更有理智。”  
  
“你如今也生活在城里了，”吉尔伽美什回答。“同一位国王。”  
  
“那还不够吗？”他想要问，却从没有。“同我在一起不比栖身荒野好吗？”  
  
***  
  
在亡者之地，无物可食，除了尘土，无物可饮，除了尘土。  
  
如果宁孙的信来到纳姆塔尔手中，它们又能是什么，除了更多的尘土，填塞他发干的嘴？  
  
在恩奇都死后，吉尔伽美什有时候会同他说话，仿佛他依然在一般。在床上，他贴着枕头呢喃。但他从不写信。  
  
***  
  
当他们年轻时有那么一夜，在恩奇都的悲伤缓解后，吉尔伽美什向他问起野兽与人之间有什么不同。  
  
“粘土，”恩奇都说。  
  
吉尔伽美什思考了一下，摩挲着恩奇都毛茸茸的胳膊，接着问，“你是什么意思？”  
  
“你们建造——我们建造——房屋与城市，用粘土砖头。动物自己找见哪里便睡哪里。我们往粘土里印下词句，将它们保留。当动物开口，风把话语卷走。”  
  
多年后，当恩奇都被封入坟墓，而吉尔伽美什四处流浪，蓬乱而凄凉，他想就“粘土”恩奇都本可以说“苦楚”。没有谁会建造一道墙，除非他有敌人。没有谁会写一封信，除非他想要同他说话的人已不在身旁。  
  
***  
  
即便是吉尔伽美什少年时代最老的老人也记不得一个书写出现之前的时代。  
  
宁孙能记得，当然了，可当他向她问起时，她就像一位享受幼儿稚语的母亲那般微笑了。“你倒不如问男男女女光着身子行走、生吃肉食的时代罢，”她说。“那些日子没有什么值得记住的。”  
  
***  
  
吉尔伽美什头一遭同恩奇都睡，那就像是游荡野外。同女人，该做什么就像从乌鲁克到巴比伦的道路一般明明白白。而这却用上了揣测和运气，或许还有某些神明的福佑。  
  
之后，笑吟吟的，恩奇都说，“唔，我们这算是做了件新鲜事儿。”  
  
“够新鲜的，”吉尔伽美什应道。恩奇都的精液的味道流连舌上，浓厚而奇异。他想要酒来涮口，却不愿离开恩奇都身畔去寻找酒囊。“对我们而言是新鲜。我不以为我们是举世头一个想到它的。”  
  
“我从未想到过，在你之前。”  
  
“你跟羚羊做。蛮人。”他捧住恩奇都的头，手指插进他的长发间，吻了他。  
  
“城市小子，”恩奇都舔舐他的喉咙，一只手抚过他的臀，接着他们消磨了好长一段时间在大床上滚来滚去。“它没那么糟，城市，”恩奇都呢喃道，双唇湿润的贴着吉尔伽美什的耳朵。“我喜欢啤酒。还有这个。”  
  
***  
  
直到上个冬季，他病得没法儿走动之前，吉尔伽美什总时常拜访恩奇都的坟墓。他供上蜂蜜和甜美的鲜奶，接着坐下来回忆，在那片便是王家事务也不会将他纠缠追索的寂静中。  
  
那是座精美的墓，较之大部分的宫殿都建造得更好。只有那座雕像有所缺憾。一件美丽的物事，黄金为肤，宝石作眼，可那张脸全然不对。太过冰冷沉静，像是一位神的脸。那位雕刻家从未见过活生生的恩奇都。  
  
吉尔伽美什尽可能不去看它。它浑浊了他脑海中恩奇都真正那张脸的映像。相反，他习惯于用手指描摹过刻在门上，代表恩奇都名字的字符。恩、奇、都。  
  
吉尔伽美什从不费神读写——书记官是拿来干什么的？——可那三个字符，他铭记在心。  
  
***  
  
时近傍晚，城市醒来，腾起喧嚣与尘埃。那令得吉尔伽美什咳嗽起来，因此他叫人把他扛回宫殿中。他唤来酒与汤，还有油灯，好让他可以看到彩绘的四壁和幔帐。很快他便会置身亡者之地，怀念光明了。  
  
昨夜他梦见了它。他将是那里的一位判官，又或者说伟大的阿努是如此承诺的。并且恩奇都等着他。他们可以一道吃尘土。  
  
永生的神明们在繁花似锦的花园里饮蜜。吉尔伽美什见到过，当他行走世间，寻求不朽之时。可没有恩奇都，蜂蜜也会苦过尘土。  
  
为他端来酒的女人一张脸泪痕沾湿。他想他一度是同她睡过的。很久以前，可她在这里哭泣，而他还没有死呢。“振作起来，姑娘，”他说。他记不得她的名字了。“这世上无有一物长存。哪怕是国王。”  
  
国王本是粘土，接着沦为尘埃。城市也是同样。  
  
书写板也会沦为尘埃。可粘土上的辞章可以被复制，再复制，较之记忆更经久。亡者可以以粘土为声而说话。  
  
“替我找一个书吏来，”吉尔伽美什王说。他要在死前见着自己的故事被写下。  
  
  
  
  
  


~完~


End file.
